


Argentina

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Argentina

**Buenos Aires**

Twyla strolled around one of the capital’s many theatres, they city boasted over 300! She visited the internationally acclaimed Teatro Colón, and had been only a little disappointed that their were no operas playing; the acoustics were amazing and the architecture stunning.

“Oh I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Sorry!” Twyla flushed red as she literally walked into a poor unsuspecting girl, woman, girl, young woman.

“No I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It was definitely my fault.” Twyla insisted.

“You’re fine, not to worry. No harm done.” She beamed at Twyla, as though it had been a pleasure, Twyla matched her smile.

They continued to grin at each other, and while it was a little embarrassing neither seemed to be able to tear their eyes away. Twyla bent down to pick up her guidebook and phone but guiltily realised it was not her phone, it was however smashed.

“I’m so sorry, I-its smashed. Let me replace it for you, honestly its the least I can do…” The woman looked at her and Twyla was amazed to find she was still smiling.

“Honestly…?”

“Twyla.”

“Honestly Twyla please don’t worry about it, I can get this fixed or replaced in a jiffy. I’m Juliet by the way.” Twyla took the offered hand and shook it gently, but felt the urge to pull Juliet into a hug, that was crazy though, they had literally just bumped into each other a minute ago!

“Very nice to meet you Twyla.”

“You too Juliet.”

“I’m going to take a punt and assume you’re Canadian?” Juliet asked, Twyla laughed and asked how she had come to that conclusion.

“Most people assume American at best.”

“You apologised too many times not to be Canadian, also I’m from Hamilton.”


End file.
